


THE ESCORT SERVICE IN NEW YORK

by RoseStilinskiHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Dhaleiza the sex club, Escort Service, Escort Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Melissa is housekeeper and Scott's care taker, Murder Mystery, Trans Male Character, Trans Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseStilinskiHale/pseuds/RoseStilinskiHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is a famous Tans male Escort of New York. All Stiles wants is money to buy a life for his brother Scott. He is a dotting brother and a loving friend but at night he is the New York's Most Wanted Male Escort and his clients die to have him for a night.</p><p>Stiles has rules<br/>1. No outdoor more than 48hours<br/>2.No mixing business with pleasure<br/>3.No falling in love with a client<br/>4. Cash in hand<br/>5. All of his clients have to undergo medical test<br/>6. Use protection<br/>7. No bondage or boring fluids exchange<br/>8. No Kiss<br/>9. No bringing Clients to home<br/>10. Never let them trample over you</p><p>But a tempting offer forces Stiles to break his rules and his life goes upside down.</p><p>A Man<br/>USD 200,000<br/>An Escorts<br/>And some secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am excited as well as worried about this fic mainly because Kali and Stiles pairing.
> 
> Its a murder mystery
> 
> I hope the first chapter will quip your interest.
> 
> Unbeta'd so mistakes are possible
> 
> Kali will be OOC
> 
> Anyway I hope you'll like this story. At first I thought of doing a one-short but this is going to of 10tens and I think I'm not good with describing things and keep on writing. 
> 
> Chapter length will differ
> 
> I'll update every Sunday
> 
> If anyone wishes to Beta read than please help me.

The escort rolled on his back, panting for breath, he heard the telltale sound of rubber crunch, rolled out of his client's cock. The escort sighed basking himself in the afterglow of their mutual orgasm. Hunter Jacobs ex-Marine was one of his favourites and an amazing lover in bed. They were dating for over a year now. Hunter slide back onto the bed and wrapped his arm around his escort.  "I'd an amazing time." He murmured.

 

The escort sighed snuggling into his clients embrace."What can I say, I'm a good fuck."

 

Hunter chuckled nuzzling into the escort's neck. "Smart ass."

 

The escort let Hunter kiss him all over his bare skin until he finally moved away and lay on the bed. He looked at Hunter with a little smile. He really liked Hunter, the rugged looking man with dark eyes, tanned skinned and muscles body made his heart flutter and it scared him because he knew a client never loved an escort, it was unheard of.  They stayed like that as they talked about their families, hobbies and anything else that came to mind finally dozing off to sleep.

 

The chiming of the phone woke the escort, groggily he reached for his phone. "Turn it off." Hunter rasped pulling the escort closer.

 

The escort giggled, feeling ticklish when Hunter bit on his nape.

 

"Move, I need to take the call." The escort swatted on Hunter's hand as he was reaching over the escort's shoulder to make a grab for the phone.

 

Hunter groaned and rolled over his back hands and legs spread across the bed. "Go, leave me and poor mini Hunter alone." He bucked his hips up the duvet showing his half hard erection.

 

The escort rolled his eyes. "Your mini me is ready for fifth round and my cunt is hungry to engulf your fast cock and clinch you so hard that you would cum  in seconds."

 

"Oh god." Hunter moaned and shoved his hand under the duvet. "Come fast and let me fuck you."

 

"On it Captain Jacobs." Smiling the escort threw a salute over his shoulder before slipping out of the room.

 

He went to the balcony and shivered as cool breeze wafted around his bare skin. He took the call and spoke with his boss for almost fifteen minutes arguing about a celebrity client. Sudden he heard a tight thud, pulled his phone away and straining a little he heard another thud. Without informing the person on the he hung up made his way back. The long hallway was dark dimly lit by the lamps on the wall.

 

He heard another thud, squinting he walked cautiously towards the bedroom, occasionally looking over his shoulder. Small hair prickled on his nape. Cold sweet broken on his skin.

 

He jumped when he head glasses shattering, his heart started to pound frantically. He looked back at the glassed balcony door and thought of escaping but Hunter was there, he needed to get Hunter, then he realized the sound came from the bedroom. His eyes widen feeling dreadful. He rushed towards the bedroom.

 

He jiggled the handle vigorously, over and over but to no avail. The door was looked. I remembered that he didn't lock the door, then someone must have looked it. He head a growl, an <i>animalistic</i> growl.

 

Fear slithered up his back like a venomous snake, piercing its fangs in his heart. "Hunter" he yelled.

 

"Hunter, opened the door." He screamed knocking on the wooden surface with all his might and jiggling the handle. He could hear commotions in the room. What the fuck was happening?

 

"Hunter, damn it opened the door." He needed to do something, the growling and thudding were growing louder. His hands were sore from the all the pounding and his voice hoarse from screaming

 

The escort couldn't understand what was happening inside, it felt as if there were wild animals in the room fighting. There were real animalistic growl and heavy footfall vibrating through the hall, shaking the beach house on his axis.

 

And suddenly he screamed when two bodies broke in through the wall beside the door. Splinters and dust clouded the escort's vision. The impact threw him in the air smashed into the  wall and slumped on the ground over his stomach, relearning to breath. He was numb and deaf for some moment before his felt his pulse ringing in his ears and it grew louder with every passing second almost bastings his head. Then he felt warm liquid trickled down his forehead. He didn't dare to  move, his whole felt as if it was torn apart, he was on fire.

 

 

To his horror he watched as two monsters, one had a red glowing eyes the other had electric blue, face distorted, fangs and claws sheathed fought like wild animals, growling and roaring, snapping jaws and clawing at each other.

 

The escort whimpered when he identified the naked monster. It was Hunter, he was sure the tattoo on his arms made it even more clear. But what was he? He was a monster, what kind of monster or the monster had done something to Hunter or was it a demon. What is even possible? Too many questions swamped up the escorts mind as he lay on ground and watched the battle.

 

Suddenly he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, he tried but slowly the drooped, blurring his vision.

 

He opened his eyes blearily, when roared pierced his eardrum and everything moved in slow motion, a monster dropped heavily on the floor, his red bleeding eyes turned human blue and slowly lost it's life.

 

The other monster, threw his head back and howled. The escort could feel the power radiation from the monster vibrate in his veins before he again lost himself to darkness.

 

The next time he surfaced, he felt someone holding him rocking back and forth and could faintly hear, whispering 'sorry' and 'I love you' in his ears but again the darkness clutched him and pulled him back to the land of nothingness.

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

I could feel the man beside him move, he shifted aside to lean over extended his arm to the floor and picked up his trousers.

 

The blanket shifted, exposing my naked back. A cool breeze fanned my skin and skated a chill up my spine making goosebumps rise on its wake. I groaned, grasping the end of the cover and pulled it over my body. The coldness of night had not yet been chased away, the sun was just beginning to rise from the shadows.

 

"I'm keeping the money on the nightstand." The man said in a sleep rasped voice. Yeah of couse why bother yourself and wait for me. I thought bitterly.

 

The man wasn't my regular but he had booked my for the night and didn't pick me up from _Dhaleiza_ , the club. So I didn't bother to look at the cash. I knew how much I would get. All my clients who booked me knew how much to give me for a night. The deal was done by my pimp Kali and I had to pay one-third of my income to her, simple.

 

I stretched my legs and turned towards the window. The window was open, the curtains blowing lightly in the breeze. I looked over my shoulder at the man and couldn't remember his name, well I didn't want to remember until and unless it was a good fuck or was my regular. The man was neither, his dick fell as soon it got erected and left me in a situation where I'd to use my hands, later when he fell asleep. Normal there would be a seventy-thirty chances that a client of mine would finish off after me those were the latter.

 

I watched the man stumbled his way into bathroom ignoring me altogether and I knew it was my time to leave. I wasn't new to this kind of treatment from my clients maximum of them were asshole and after being in this profession for almost four years it didn't effect me much. Well, some were different, they sometimes offered me breakfast or shower, made small talk. Some would only hire to talk all night, talk about their life, their problems they couldn't share with other or the once who were still closeted or some who wanted to become like me a FTM. I'm like a psychiatrist rather an escort to them and I gladly take up the job. But the rest were same - sleazy assholes. Sex and only sex was what mattered to them, a night of full pleasure and release. And I was ready to fulfil their needs. Not for myself but for the money.

With a long drawn sigh I got out of the bed, bending over I quickly collected my scattered clothes and quickly dressed. Then I collected my payment shoved it in my pocket and made my way out of the hotel room.

 

I woke up to pounding. At first I thought it was coming from flat 227. Vernon Boyd and Erica Rese who had recently bought the three bedroom condo and were doing some remodelling.

 

I crushed his head beneath the pillow and groaned. I hated walking up early when my last night client had just kicked me out in the middle of the night after a good fuck, because his wife had arrived preannounced to catch him red handed. I would never understand why a man ever thought of cheating when he had such a sexy bomb shell of a woman ready to spread her legs with just a flick of his fingers. What I meant was I was offering him a pussy just like his wife would. Hey don't bulge your eyes out I am a Trans male shoot me for that but my client love me, my regulars wants me more than a woman.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The pounding didn't recede. Swearing, I stretched my arm and groped over the nightstand to get my cell phone. When I found my new slick iPhone, I tossed the pillow aside and turned my head to the bright screen. A smile twitched my lips when Scott's grinning face zoomed into my bleary eyes. My sixteen year old brother always made me smile no matter what happen. It was ten past eight which meant I'd an hour to sleep. Scott wouldn't be having school today as it was Sunday but the damn sound... Then I realized the pounding was coming from the main door.

 

I rolled onto my back to listen. Yes indeed someone was beating my front door and I if didn't make it soon the person had every intense of breaking it. I swung my legs over the side of the bed pulled a pair of pajama pants and made my way out of the room.

 

I walked past the kitchen and caught sight of open pizza boxes on the kitchen top from last night. _I'm sure Liam was there last night so as Kira._ Liam and Scott were best friends like from kindergarten and Kira was a little foxy Asia and my brothers girlfriend. Although I something cursed the Lord for bringing the three menace together but I couldn't be happier to have them. They were my three musketeers.

 

I crossed the living room, kicking aside Scott's shoes and his Lacrosse kit, beer bottles. _Damn the boy will never learn to keep the house clean._

 

I flung open the main door and groaned instantly. "Really?"

 

"Well, Good Morning." Kali said as she raised a perfect plucked brow at me.

 

I rolled my eyes at her. "My morning couldn't get any better."

 

"Not in a good mood?" She asked as she pushes past me with eyes roaming around the living room as if it was quite a natural thing to do, taking in the clutter and mess my brother and his friends had caused last night. I was still stood at the door watching her in confusing. Kali never came to my home, never once in the last five years.

 

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Kali turned around, her brows raised till her hairline, in exasperation and she shook her head.

 

"Not that it's my concern but being little hygienic is good."

 

 _What the fuck ever, my house my brother and he can do anything._ It wasn't that I could blame them, last night I was to lazy myself to clean up the mess. I shrugged my shoulder nonchalantly and kicked the door shut with my foot.

 

She frowned and crossed her arms. I edged my way to the sofa and sat down uncomfortably. Kali had this imposing demeanour that even The Great Hulk would cower in front of her. She was a woman you shouldn't fuck around but I loved to get on her nerves which was my one and very interesting in a series of minor mistakes I did everyday in my life. And my minor mistakes were those mistakes I did on purpose.

 

"I want your house cleaned, not a single speck of dust..." She stopped when her six inches fuck me heels touched an empty beer bottle and it rolled across the floor. Both of our eyes followed it's path until it disappeared under my huge bookcase.

 

I leaned back and clasp my palms behind my neck. "The occasion would be. Because certainly you and Ennis are not planning your wedding to happen in my condo."

 

I saw her jaw muscle tic and her eyes narrowed down, glaring at me, like the barrels of a shotgun _Oh! I touched a hot nerve._

 

Couching my expression, I released my hands and leaned forward giving her my best innocent look. "I'm sorry is everything okay between you two."

 

Her glaring didn't falter as she flopped on a recliner opposite to me. "You don't seem to be sorry."

 

"May I'm not sorry." I shrugged before leaning back and linking my hands again behind my neck. "But that's besides the point. I don't want you to come to my home and you know it very well."

Kali huffed and slumped back into the recliner. "I know what happened last night. I would see..."

 

I jumped up putting my finger on my lips as I hussed through my sealed mouth. "Shhh." I removed my finger and lowered my voice. " Not here. Not now." My eyes moved to the staircase and up to the door of Scott's room. _Scott might wake up any minute I can't risk to talk to Kali here._

 

Standing up I nodded my head towards the balcony indicating her to follow.

 

"Stiles your brother is not a kid anymore." She grumbled as she followed me through the hall.

 

As we entered the balcony, I looked again at the staircase scanning anyone's presence as if I were a thief in my our house before sliding the glass door closed.

 

"Don't over do." Kali snapped

 

Turning around I scowled at her. "Mind your own business. This is not Delhaize or Deucalion's office. My house my rules and call me Gemin not Stiles."

 

She scowled back as she crossed her arms making her cleavage prominent and push up along her black suits collar. I looked down eyes scanning her appearance. If she hadn't been such a bitch I would have definitely had my ways with her.

 

"Like what you see? Genimaya" I didn't miss the smirk in her voice as my eyes sapped up to her face. She knew very well that name annoyed me but c'mon what did you expect from a bitch like her. I wouldn't be giving her the satisfaction that she still held the cord to stir me.

 

I smirked back as I made my way towards her before taking her jaw in one palm and clamping her nape in the other. I bent my head claiming her mouth. I nipped at her lips and they instantly parted. My tongue darted in her mouth as I teased her rolling in and playing with hers. She moaned arching her back slinging her arms around my neck.

 

My hand started to explore, gently skimming across her suit and cupping her breast. I squeezed a little coaxing a sudden gasp out of her. _God to know I still effected her._ Her finger ran up my head and twisted in my hair giving a light tug.

"Fuck." I groaned pulling back, feeling my inner muscles to quiver. She had always been a hot mess for me. I lowered my mouth to her neck, placing soft kisses on her throat and along her clavicle as my hands kept squeezing her.

 

"Gemin." She husked. _And fuck damn it I want her but I can't lose this fucking cat and dog game of ours._

 

I lifted my head up and glanced at her. Her head was titled back, eyes closed, lips parted glistering with wetness, a flush pooled on her tanned neck up her cheeks. Pride seared my chest making it tight. I could still do that too her "Yes Kal?"

 

Her eyes fluttered open as she blinked and then they settled on me. I knew the look on her face and damn if that fat bug Ennis could turn her on this instant. I never needed a cock for that, my cunt was more than enough to satisfy her. I blinked my eyes, slowly and I sighed bending my head before pulling back away from her.

 

I took few steps back and shoved my hands in my pants pocket. "Tells talk business, Kal." I said with a utter blank look but I could feel my heart thud in my ears. Damn woman.

 

Kali looked at me with hungry, wide eyes, her throat spasmed as she gulped. Her eyes moved down from my face to my chest then slowly to my crotch and swooned back up to my face again. Instantly she sobered, eyes back to cold hardness and the realization of what she wanted from me. Fuck you Kali. Fuck you to hell.

 

She cleared her throat. "Let's talk business... Stiles." She said and walked over the to pair of recliner at corner of the space.

 

I clenched my fists and jaw hard taking a calming breath. I was only few steps away from strangulating her.

 

I walked over and eased on the vacant recliner. "So..." I said in a bored voice, which honestly I was. Six years ago she left me reeling, because she didn't had the gut to come of the closet and this woman had had no effect as if she was as heartless as they all called head. Deucalion's sister. How could someone torture their child by giving names like that Deucalion and Kali. The Alpha siblings. They were no Alpha but shitloads.

 

She took out her iPad from her bag and swiped her forefinger on the screen. I watched her intently, taking in all her twitches and slight shifts and waited patiently. Well there were moments with Kali when you'd actually get something good and that was her professionalism. "Firstly, the money. Which is _the_ most thing for you. You will get two hundred thousand dollar from your new client."

 

My eyebrows bounced up in surprise. _Fucking hell_ I was sure dollar sigh was shinning bright in my big amber eyes. "For?"

 

"Seven days."

 

"Holy fucking shit" I shouted in sheer shock and surprise. Two hundred thousand dollars for a freaking week. That would be my whole annual income. Sheesh this was so surreal.

 

Kali looked up from the iPad to me and gave me a very unimpressed look. Which was of course was not heeded by me. I jumped up on my feet and started pacing do mental calculation of how I would spend and utilize and save the money. Property was first priority, then taxes and my old house that I'd mortgaged during dad's illness. My mind was whirling around like a tornado in all directions, east to west, north to south, up and down round and round. Jesus fucking Christ. Money, money money, money in my prayer, money in the air, money everywh....

 

"Gemin." Kali snapped bringing me back to reality. I stopped pacing at once and looked at her.

 

"What?" I gave her my most charming smile. "Two hundred fucking thousand Kal, can you fucking believe it. I'm gonna be rich, filthy fucking rich."

 

Kali smirked. "You are rich now anyway."

"Why, but I'm gonna be more. More rich."

 

"Stiles, this kind of offers are risky can you at least sit down and listen to me. There's a contract."

 

 _Fucking hell woman she doesn't understand my excitement._ But she was right, with money came problem and the word contract had sent me in alert mode a little. So I walked back and sat down on the recliner.

 

She took a long breath and released quickly before she turned around on the recliner and looked at me. "Listen, carefully. This contract is for a week. So the man knows why he is spending so much. He has clauses you've to follow and sign a _deed of dern._

 

I frowned. "What confidently. I don't get it. I've a deed signed with Deucalion about me keeping my clients' identity and their personal info secret"

 

Kali eyes averted back to her iPad, "Right but this client is going to be one of your biggest and the dire is for his satisfaction. He wants you for a week totally for him and only him. He wouldn't want you to have other dates when you're his."

 

I hummed taking in the information provided by Kali and slumped back into the recliner. "How long does he want my service. I mean hours or nightly."

"24x7"

 

"What?" I gasped, now I didn't really like it. 24x7, a whole week away from home, away from Scott; was she freaking kidding me; She knew my rules I never did outdoor more than two days max. "But I can't leave Scott for so long. He isn't well and he gets this asthma attacks."

 

Kali glanced up at me and shrugged, and the tiny glint of wickedness in her eyes told me to brace myself for some inevitable disaster. "There comes the house cleaning. He'll stay with you."

 

Shit! This bitch. My eyes bulged out and my mouth fell open. I closed my mouth and opened again but words were so fucking lost on me. And the big creepy smile that graced her mouth told me that the bitch sitting right beside me was quite enjoying my speechlessness. _Bitch is gonna pay_

 

**Three hours later**

 

I could feel the anger, the despair, the grief that was running rampant through her body. I've had heard it all in my job that sometime we escorts fuck because of our life fucked us, but to face it was something else. And that was how I found myself three ours later in Deucalion's office after a heated argument with the brother; my hips snapping back and forth between her legs as I held her round her neck, spread eagle on the table.

 

"Duke would come, please Genimaya." Kali moaned as her whole body shuddered, the dildo worked in and out of both of us simultaneously. I pressed my hips hard hitting the dildo to our hilt. My inner muscle spasmed as orgasm racked through my body.

 

"Yes, fuck Kali, if you both brother and sister can fuck with my life then I can fuck with yours too." I groaned as I stood still looking down at her. My body quivered as I panted chest heaving in and out.

 

"You are a fucking bastard." She growled as her head fell back on the table, A look of raw emotion flashed over her eyes. Christ, I'd never felt so shitty in my entire life.

 

I pulled back, pulling the slicked dildo out of us and tossed it on the table. Then I pulled up my jeans and buttoned it. "I was fucking gone on you the first time I kissed you and you took that away from me. Now you want my job to get into my life. A job I try so hard to keep away from family."

 

Kali sat up on the edge of the table bracing on her hands. She was still breathing hard. I moved between her her spread legs, spreading them further apart as she pulled my body closer to hers. I pulled up the cups of her bra to cover her breast. "I've lost some much Genim. I've lost more than you. I know I've been cruel but I'm happy with Ennis now and I want that happiness for you." I could hear the struggle in her voice as she swallowed forcefully and I could see her physical pain as her body revolted against her own words. My hands skated up buttoning her shirt.

 

"Tell me what is making you so sad, so angry, so fucking unbearable these days?"

 

Her eyes snapped up to meet mine, little wide with shock. I knew my question had taken her off guard, well I was little stunned myself. "You don't get it. You and me can never be together. I am thirty five and your are merely twenty two and there are whole lot of things, you wouldn't understand." She shook her head vigorously, briefly. Oh! I would understand everything all right but she would never divulge, a little game of hers she loved playing. Keeping me hanging with cryptic talks and I was sure I would bang my head after I went home for my own masochistic sickness. I couldn't blame anyone for my distress.

 

"This is wrong. I did wrong, I shouldn't have brought you in this world and I..." Her voice trailed off as she shook her head again.

 

 _Oh ever so sweet sentimental torture._ I sighed gulping down my own emotional lump aching in my throat. I knew what she was doing and I was losing my footing, I was losing my game. "Kali, I don't blame you for anything but I don't want this. I can't bring my client to my home. That's the only place I feel myself."

 

"Deucalion would kill you. This is huge for him. The name tag is huge, he won't tolerate to lose this client to the Calaveras. You have to, for me."

 

The way she said 'For me' I felt like laughing. God, if he granted me murder without being sinned I would've snapped her neck right away.

 

I ran my hand over my face and shook my head. "You know this isn't possible. Scott, he will know."

 

Kali snorted, "He is growing up he has the right to know, maybe you should bring him in as well."

 

And that yanked a raw cord in me, flaring my over protectiveness for my brother. I growled gripping her throat with a strength which caused her to pale and gasp. "Don't you fucking dare get close to him." She tried to squirm away from me but her eyes dilated and darker with desire.

 

"You know how much I like the press of you fingers around my neck." She purred trying to get closer to me. I slammed her back down on the table.

 

"Oh, Stiles."She moaned out.

 

"You can go to hell, Kali. There is a reason I never tried enough for us. Because you're sick."

 

She laughed breathily. "You loved my sickness, you adored the way I intimidated you but then you were a young, shy, timid Genimaya but now you are a grown man, Stiles the New York's most wanted high class male escort."

 

My fingers tightened, gripping her throat, she gasped and closed her eyes. "You've to do this anyway or you know Deucalion has his ways." She said breathily and licked her lips. I cringed inwardly. Fucking bitch why couldn't I just kill her once and for all. _You can't asshole because you've this unrequited feelings for her._

 

I pulled my hand away, stepped back and stormed out of the office feeling sick. My stomach churned and a trepidation settled in my heart. I didn't have a way out, when Deucalion wanted something he would get it any how. He didn't like being defied and if I did defy him I couldn't even fathom the repercussions. Never had I thought my life would get this shitter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to meet his new client

I pulled over in front of Kennington, cutting the engine I waited for the valet. I could see a couple of cars parked down by the posh hotel.  
Damn it. I didn't want to be here tonight. Sunday nights were not for fuck but family, me and Scott watching reruns over pizza.

But I had to. Being angry was pointless when there nothing could be done about it. 

A waft of cold wind blew in as the door was pulled opened. "Evening, Mr. Stilinski." Matt the valet said with a little bow of his head.

"Evening Matt" I said clambering out of the car and tossed him the key before skirting around and made my way to the hotel. 

I exhaled a long heavy sigh. A puff of white mist immediately formed in front of my face as I glanced up at the building. The name Kennington hung horizontally writing in golden cursive. This place were favoured by my rich regulars, posh and classy enough to deliver high-end luxury with discreteness. But I'd been to the low classes as well where drugs, gambling and prostitute went full fledged. They were overlooked by the club personnel mostly because they were conducive by the customers. Although Delhaize was different, it was a hotel-club which provided memberships worth forty-fifty grand san the exquisite spa, golf and a huge bar-cum- restaurant. There are set of rules that the customers follow otherwise their memberships are evoked. The actual sex club _Dungeon_ was underneath the hotel were only members of the club were allowed. Delhaize could easily give big ass hotels run for their money.

I tucked my hand in the pockets of my trench coat to keep them warm and away from the freezing cold. I held my chin up as I made my way through the sleek lobby to the banks of elevators. There were a dozen or so people in the lobby—some at the discreet reception desk, others sitting in comfortable armchairs reading and others giving applicative glances in my wake.

As I stood by the sliver sliding door of the elevator, I quickly checked my phone and was little relieved when I saw Melissa's text that she had arrived in the apartment. Then I quickly sent a check-in text to Kali, turned off the ringer before I slipped it into my inside of my suit jacket.

The elevator bell sounded its familiar “ding” announcing its arrival. I turned as the elevator doors behind me whooshed open. My eyes landed on a familiar face as a small smile turned up my lips. "Lydia Martin" I said soft.

Lydia had her head tilted down as she furiously typed something in her phone. Upon my call, her eyes popped up, eyes scanning me moving up and down my body. She grinned. "On a date?" She asked mischievous.

I rolled my eyes fondly as I stepped inside "Sort of. What about you?"

She got up on tiptoe and pecked on my lips and moved back adjusting the sling of her bag. "A rich loaded business man who pays me damn well and showers me with expensive gifts." That was true, I had narrowed the generation gap which had turned out to be unsurprisingly small, dissolved in love, lust and, above all, a shared sense of humor and sardonic view of the world. I'd discovered that older men, married, widower or unmarried preferred young woman or Trans male or for lack of a better word - young, tight, snug pussy. It was like a unquenchable thirst that drew them to us, again and again and again...

We escorts led a tough life as our expiry date came before we could feel old and thus the came the struggle to outdo the best. In our case though, Lydia and I were never competitive to each other. But I'd begun to speculate how long that would last, after all we both were not getting any younger.

"That's good. Rich and old despos are always good for our business." I mused pressing the button to my floor.

She laughed slipping out of the elevator. "That's true. Have fun." 

"Fun is all I'm going to have tonight. Cheerio!" I said sarcastically waving her off. Her brows furrowed a little and as she opened her mouth to say something the door whooshed closed.

I rolled my shoulder relaxing my tensed muscle as I tried to school myself through the short ride. At home, I didn't have to shrink myself into this anonymous, inconspicuous character I presented to the outside world. And the thought of bring some unknown client to there left a bitter taste in my mouth.

Although, I could easily classify a client by spending some moments with them - you just have to be observant to do that - which I was, I could easily pick up on a person based on their dressing sense, nervous behaviours, words the spoke.

It was my job to understand them, and adjust accordingly; shy or confidant, submissive or dominant, talkative or quiet. Anybody could fuck but giving that something extra was the real trick. 

My clients were content knowing that they could take what they wanted just by throwing some wad. I'd perfected my skills over the years to make them feel so, but in reality it always had been me who had the control. Everything happened how I wanted them to happened.

But today was different. There weren't much time for discussions. I'd signed the deed of dern before I left Deucalion's office. I had to anyway. 

I would lie if I said the prospect of meeting a client without much info wasn't thrilling. It was but, the thrill was also associated with little anticipation. The man whoever he was, had hired me for me week had to be desperate enough to spend so much money. There were other best Delhaize could offer but the man wanted me and his bid got higher until Deucalion gave up. I was shocked to hear this from Ethan after I left Deucalion's office. The idea of a man wanting me and only was definitely thrilling for me but again considering my situation it would had been better if he wasn't so keen on staying at my place.

The elevator dinged as the metal door parted revealing a long brightly lit, red carpeted hallway with light cream walls.

Stepping outside, I closed my eyes and took a long, slow breath. _I can do this. I can_ I opened them back and stalked towards my destination.

**Room No. 312**

Standing in front of the door, I stared at the number plate on the wooden frame as I tried to calm myself. This was it, there was no turning back now, I had to meet my client. However, I'd planned how to control the situation and I was hopeful that it wouldn't backfire. 

I unbuttoned my jacket, popped in a mint in my mouth before knocking on the door and waiting for it to open.

I waited for something, the door stood still, there was no sound of footsteps or anything except a lingering eery calmness. I frowned, impatient but little excited that the man must had took back his offer or had changed his mind. Kali would be upset about this but at least it wouldn't be his fault.

 _Maybe this isn't the room_ I took out my phone and scrolled to the text. _Nope this is the room_ The room number flashing on the screen confirmed that. 

I sighed slipping my phone in my pocket and reached to knock again. But before I could tap, the door swung open revealing a man of six feet or something, with broad shoulders beneath a impeccably fitted suit. 

I dropped my hand, my eyes assessing the man. For a moment I was stuck and Wow. The man wasn't some old despo as I'd presumed but young enough to be in his early thirties or late twenties. He had a nice strong face, sharp nose, a small bump on the bridge and right amount of stubble on his cheeks and jaw. A very capturing set of eyes, greenish blue with yellow specks, thick raven hair and brows and thin pink lips. The man looked ruggedly appealing! _Interesting._

“Ahem,” I cleared my throat and extended my hand approaching the man, "Hi, I'm Stiles."

The man's eyes dropped to my hand, his frown deepened before he looked up and took my offer. "Hale, Derek Hale."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome
> 
> Suggest idea if must
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic
> 
> Love you all 
> 
> TC.


End file.
